Midnight Flower
by a soul of thunder
Summary: Isabella has always dreamed of spending eternity with Edward but a sickness may destory all chances of that happening. Now that Bella is dieing will Edward finally change her or will he let her die before his own eyes? Set after New Moon.
1. Prologue : Package Deal

Yay! My first Twilight fanfic! So this leaves off where New Moon ended, and I of course there many be New Moon spoliers so turn back right now and get reading New Moon so you can read this fanfic. Okay! Great so please review, my fanfics live off of reviews so please review and tell me what you think, like, or have any questions of. So without further ado on with the story!

I do NOT own Twilight or New Moon (Much to my dissmay) They belong only Mrs. Meyer.

* * *

Moonlight

Prologue – Package Deal

* * *

I walked up to the front door, Charlie was furious and I didn't even have to see his face to know that. I could feel Edwards icy hands securely placed around me holing me close to him. Charlie's face was as red as a tomato, his eyebrows crossed as he stared us down, it took all I could not to shiver under his glare.

"Isabella I told you to come straight home. And then you just wait around outside!" he shouted at us and I couldn't stop myself from cringed away from his anger. I opened my mouth to talk but Charlie hushed me with more yelling.

"And then! Jacob comes and shows me that… that thing you bought! Isabella Swan how could you?!" He shouted and I felt like turning on my heel and leaving until his rage had smoothed over. However Edward's cool grip held me in place.

"Dad… I can explain…." I said slowly. Charlie folded his arms and awaited my explanation which I could tell his was already doubtful about. I remained quite and looked to Edward for a brief second then back to Charlie.

"See… I bought it, but only so Jacob could fix it up…and then I became curious and asked him to show me how to ride it. I did drive it a bit…." That was a lie, I drove it often when Edward was away, but I continued. "But only when Jacob was there with me. Dad do you really think I would try to put myself in danger." I said firmly hoping my acting was better than Edward at accused and he would buy my edited version of the story. Charlie eased slightly but was still angry.

"We'll talk more later." He said leaving no room for discussion and turned to Edward. "Now for you, I thought I said you were not to come near this house. You've dropped Bella off and you are no longer wanted here." She announced and I could feel Edwards hold on me loosen and I turned and saw the hurt on his face. I then turned to glare at Charlie.

"If he's not wanted then neither am I." I said firmly surprising both Charlie and Edward, I kept my face composed as I stared at Charlie, seeing the surprised on his face turn to confusion then anger.

"Isabella Swan if-" Charlie started his anger growing but I wouldn't have any of it.

"No Dad! I told you Edward and I are a package deal, I love him and if you can't accept that I want him around then I think it's time I get a place of my own." I declared which again surprised the both of them, Charlie was more surprised at my declaration then the one I love. He opened his mouth to speak once or twice before he managed to talk.

"Bella you can't possibly –" he said holding his hand out to reach for me but I shook my head taking an awkward step back with Edward. Charlie froze, he seemed to be at a loss for words. I felt bad for doing this too him, but she couldn't live like this anymore, have Edward sneak around her father and having to bear him leave her when she father was around was hard, and not being able to do anything without him demanding an explanation was driving her insane.

"I know your angry with me, but I think it's best we have some time apart. I'll be staying with the Cullen's if you need me." I said and turned quickly and headed for Edwards car, he followed me quickly and opened the passenger side door for me. I got in quickly and glanced up at the front porch. Charlie was still standing there his mouth opened wide, he was still staring after us and I forced myself to look down. I already could feel the guilt of what I was doing well inside of me for what I had just done. I could hear Edward get in the drivers side and he quickly started up the car and drove back down the street and my house and father shrank in my rear view mirror.

Both of us were silent as we drove out of town, tears creeped into my eyes. Edward seemed to notice even though my head was turned down to too at my lap and my hair blocked my face from him. He pulled over onto the side of the road after we had crossed over the bridge.

He swiftly leaned over to me and undid my seatbelt and pulled me onto his lap his arms holding me closely against him. He kissed my hair and leaned his face to the side of my head.

"Bella, it's going to be okay." He murmured into my ear and gently rocked me in an effort to clam me down. I knew what he was saying was true but I just needed to cry, so slowly the tears fell out of my eyes and sobs erupted from my mouth. The cried against his hard chest, Edward kissed me numerous times and whispered to me sweet nothings and we stayed like that for a long time. Just me crying in his arms and him comforting me until my tears and sobs died away.

* * *

So this was only the beginging, I promise the next chapter(s) will be longer than this. This Prologue was only to finish up what happen in New Moon and brings us too the main part of our story. So please review and I promise I will make it awesome!


	2. New Records

Yay! I haven't updated in so long, wow I'm just so happy to finally have done it. Sorry for making all you readers wait though xD So enough of this mindless chatting and on with the story. Please review when your done or I shall spit on you!

Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

Midnight Flower

Chapter One – New Records

* * *

Edward drove his silver Volvo up the long driveway to his family's home, Alice was sitting outside waiting for us. I should have figured she had seen this coming, Edward had killed the ignition and was at my door and opened it before I had even taken off my seatbelt. He leaned in and picked me up in his arms, effortlessly as if I weighed nothing.

My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder, Edward carried me to the porch and set me down carefully. Alice came over to me in her normal graceful way, and hugged me with her hard granite arms.

"Oh Bella." Alice said, I knew I probably looked like a mess my eyes red and puffed from crying and my cheeks still damp. "It will be okay." She said lowly to me and I knew that she had seen something or she was trying to comfort me with that phrase.

"Thanks Alice." I whispered my voice was raw and weak and then Alice let go of me and Edward's arms were around me instantly, I let myself relax into his arms and he led me up through the front door.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting in the front room. Esme came over to us and kissed the top of my head in a motherly fashion. "Bella you know all of us want you here, so don't worry about anything." She assured me and I nodded in reply.

A yawn escaped my lips and Edward said something to them quickly, and then I was back in his arms and he ran us upstairs to his room. I didn't even seem to notice as he placed me on the couch and curled me up beside me.

I wiggled into Edward's open arms and lay my head against his cold stone chest. Edward rested his chin on top of my head and tucked me into his arms as if I was going to break, I could feel his cool lips press against my hair and I sighed.

We stayed like that for a while, I was tried but something kept me awake weather it was the feeling of shock that was still in me from what had happened or something else I was worrying about like what would Mom think, or what I would happen now. Edward seemed to sense my worry because his kissed my forehead again and ran his hands up and down my back. The one thing he would do to calm me down, it worked since I sighed and everything else seemed to become less important.

I tilted my head back and pressed my lips against his, his cold lips reacted to mine and pressed lightly back against mine. It was short but full of love, he pulled back to let me breath and my heart skipped a beat when I opened my eyes and saw him so close, his scent washed over me again.

"I love you." I murmured to him tired, Edward smiled and kissed my lips again then placed a few more light kisses on my face.

"And I love you too." He whispered into my ear, I shivered and my heart stopped beating for a moment. Edward smiled, he seemed to have heard my heart's misbehaviour.

"Silly Bella, what will I do with you?" he asked me softly, it was a phrase I was use too by now. I had grown to love it when he would say that.

"Hmm…Maybe you should kiss me again." I said which was different from my normal response of 'Love me.' Edward was more than happy to comply with my request and in an instant he kissed me again. It was a moment before I had stopped our kissed and yawned and Edward smiled at me.

"You should get some sleep Bella." Edward said and I nodded slowly my mind was becoming hazy and a hard to focus. Edward kissed my hair and started to hum my lullaby softly into my ear. I smiled contently and closed my eyes slowly drifting to sleep in his arms.

* * *

I woke up the next morning expecting to feel Edward's cold arms around me like usual, but when I opened my eyes I was lying alone on the couch in Edward's room with a light blanket covering me. I sat up and looked around the room slowly looking for my Greek god but sighed sadly when I found he wasn't in the room.

I pushed the blanket back and sat up and headed for the door intent to on finding him no matter what. I opened the door and stepped out into the hall, the house was silent and I felt akward making so much noise. I headed for the stairs and looked around surprisingly no one had come to greet me since anyone could have heard me thundering down the hall stumbling a few times.

"Edward?" I said lowly knowing if he was in the house he would hear me. After a moment and no answer and became worried that not only Edward didn't respond but no one else in the family had.

I headed down the stairs planning to now at least find someone else in the house, half way down I fell over my own feet. Which was a personal best but I didn't think too much about that as I was falling to the ground. I hit something rather hard and cold, I knew it wasn't the ground because the ground couldn't wrap its arms around me.

"Bella?" the all too familiar voice asked me.

I looked up and my eyes met Edward's golden ones, I smiled at him forgetting I had almost fallen to a surely devastating end if he hadn't caught me.

"What is this? I can't leave you for 15 minutes without you trying to break your neck?" Edward said sarcastically and picked me up easily into his arms. I would never get use to how he could pick me up like I was a feather. I just grinned in response to him and shrugged.

"Well maybe if I knew where you had gone I wouldn't have ended up in that harmful situation." I replied edging to my question of where he had gone. Edward's expression changed and he nodded once and carried me downstairs and sat us both down on the couch in the living room.

"Well.." he started and placed me comfortably in his lap and tucked my head under his chin, while wrapping his arms around me. "I had gone back to your house. To get you what you would need, clothes, your camera and scrapbook. Stuff I know you would miss before too long." Edward explained and I just whispered and 'oh' back to him.

"I was slightly scared when I woke up all alone, and when I found out there was no one else here." I said softly and I could hear him sigh understandingly.

"Carlisle is at the hospital, Esme went to the store too get food since you'll need it to live here. The others went hunting." He explained into my ear and I managed a nod in his embrace.

"I did some shopping for you last night." Edward said and I jerked out of his comfortable hold to look at him. If there was anything I hated more than shopping myself, were other people shopping for me.

"What?" I said louder and harsher than I meant too. Edward smiled smugly at me and his eyes glinted with amusement.

"Don't worry so much, online shopping is so convenient." He said a wide smile still spread across his face. I scowled at him and he got the hint I was waiting to know exactly what he had done.

"I got a bed, since we'll need one before long. My couch isn't the best place for you to be sleeping." He said and I calmed down at the gesture. I kissed his chin softly and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, thanks for doing that, even though I'm not entirely thrilled with it. But next time let me know or help." I said and Edward saluted me with a goofy grin on his face and I jokingly punched his arm.

He laughed and I wiggled out of his arms and stood up, when I turned my head to look at him, he was looking at with a questioning face and smiled. "I just need a human moment." I explained and he nodded and waved me to go do what I needed to do. I smiled and headed quickly towards the bathroom that was near the kitchen, I closed the door quickly behind me and did what I needed to as quickly as I could.

As I headed back I turned the corner to see Edward perched on the edge on the couch's arm, I froze a stared at him. He was perfectly balanced and in the familiar crouching position I've seen him in some many times before. I gasped staring as he seemed to be getting ready to pounce.

"Edward, Don't you-" I didn't get to finish my half-hearted threat as I saw his body tense as he got ready to spring at me, I ran for the door. I was closest to it and reached for it and pulled it open as I could hear Edward leap after me. I also knew he was taking it easy on me, if he wanted he could have me tied pinned under him in the time it took for me to twist the door handle.

I ran outside slamming the door behind me but I knew Edward caught it and was coming after me. I seemed to enjoy watching me try and get away, and still knowing at anytime if could end this and win. I tripped as I headed down the porch stairs but miraculously was able to regain my balance and kept running.

I heard Edward's haunting laugh behind me and I couldn't help but laugh as well as I tried to run away from him. Edward seemed to have either grown tired or wanted to save me from so horrible accident that could only come from when I run, because I suddenly found myself pinned to the ground and he was hovering over me.

"I think that's a new record. You ran for almost two minutes without falling or killing yourself." Edward said with a light chuckle, I was breathing heavily under him and smiled back.

"I must be all about setting records today." I said with a grin and Edward leaned down and let our lips touch. My heart skipped a beat and some chills ran up my spine, Edward seemed to notice since I felt him smile against my lips.

When he finally pulled his face away I sighed happily, he smiled down at me and pushed some hair from my face and lightly stroked my cheek. I smiled back at him perfectly content to stay like that forever.

"I love you…" I mumbled to him. Edward smiled and I could feel my heart nearly stop.

"I love you too Bella. More than you can know." He replied.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." I said with a laugh. I had been able to completely forget that I had just moved out of my father's house, and probably lost a good part of my relationship with him along with it. I was so happy that day that I could have stayed that way forever. But my life as the biggest klutz and a living target for trouble was just about to try and take another stab at my life. And this time I was really going to die one way or another.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Now i bet you can all guess on what will happen next but I wanted to be just a bit evil and make you wait with this awesome cliff hanger. Sorry if it doesn't seem very much like one. But I hoped you enjoyed the fluffy-ness! Please review now!


	3. Surprises

Oh my god... life has been so hectic, the release of Eclipse (which I finished in four hours! Damn straight!), working at summer camp, going to Alberta, and traveling around. I was so busy that I really missed my computer. Tear Tear. Well I was finally able to finish chapter two, which I had to leave some fluff out because it was taking to long. Which I'm really upset about but I would want this to drag on too long. (NOT!) Anyways I'm sorry for taking so long and enjoy chapter two. PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

Midnight Flower

Chapter Two - Surprises

* * *

I woke the next morning in the familiar granite stone arms of my beloved Edward, most girls might prefer someone soft and warm but I had become so use to the feel of Edward cold hard arms that I couldn't imagine being in anyone else's arms. It took me a moment for me to fully awake and open my eyes, I stared up at Edward who of course was already awake. His eyes had become darker and I knew in a few short days his eyes would be black onyx and he would have to go hunting again.

"Good Morning." He mumbled to me in my ear and I smiled at him. He smiled and leaned in and nuzzled my cheek and kissed the corner of my mouth lightly. I was pleasantly surprised by his sudden affectionate gestures, normally he wouldn't be so forward with his affections, afraid to loose control around me. I smiled and kissed him softly and he pulled me closer to him.

"How come your so happy this morning?" I asked with a light laugh. Edward smiled warmly down at me and it made my heart flutter wildly in my chest. Edward seemed to notice this and chuckled. "Why shouldn't I be?" he asked and stole another kiss from my lips.

Edward sat up realising me from his arms, I sat up along with him and smiled at him. He smiled and touched my hair which only then I realised was very messy. I blushed and Edward seemed to give me this look I couldn't describe and he leaned in closer to me. He placed his nose against my neck and shivers ran up my spine.

He inhaled deeply and I stayed still wondering what he was doing, after a moment he leaned back with that same unexplainable expression on his face.

"What?" I asked worried myself by is strange behaviour, Edward thought for a long moment then shook his head and sighed.

"It's nothing, I thought I smelt something different about you." He said still staring at me with that look, not that I'd ever tell him but it was that look I was scared of most.

"Is… Is there something different?" I asked slowly, Edward considered the question for a moment which worried me.

"No… It must have bee my imagination." He said and leaned over and kissed my cheek softly. "You'd better get ready." He whispered to me.

"For what?" I asked and he sent me a sly smile and shook his head.

"You'll find out later, I worked hard on this and you won't ruin the surprise." He said and pulled me up off his couch. I scowled slightly, I was excited for whatever he was planning but I also wasn't too fond of surprises.

"Alright." I mumble and head off for the shower. Edward had gotten me my things from home, I pulled out my strawberry shampoo that Edward loved and held it tightly in my hand as I hurried to the bathroom. I turned on the water and let it get warm before I stripped down and got in. I quickly washed my hair and myself and let the warm water wake me up fully. My mind replayed what had happened when I woke up, Edward's face flashed in my mind with that unexplainable look on his face, and for some reason it scared me.

I turned off the water and grabbed the warm soft towel and quickly dried myself eager to be back with Edward once again. I even laughed at myself that I had only been gone from him for ten minutes and I missed him like I hadn't seen him in weeks. I quickly dressed and brushed my hair and ran back to his room, tripping twice along the way. I could even hear Alice's laugh ring like chimes, from behind me as I ran past hers and Jasper's room.

Suddenly as I was about to run into Edward's room I felt myself picked up and in an instant I found myself downstairs at the front door in Edward's arms. I gasped for breath and smiled him, he smiled back at me and kissed my forehead lovingly.

"Finally." He breathed and buried his nose in my hair and inhaled deeply. Again I felt my heart swells with an emotional high that left me dizzy.

"Hmmm…" he crooned, "You smell absolutely irresistible, I love this shampoo." Edward placed his forehead against mine and stared in my eyes, almost as if he could read my thoughts. However much he disliked that fact it would always stay the same.

"A…Are we ready to… to go?" I asked lowly, my voice shaky. Edward flashed me his crooked smile and placed a light kiss on my cheek and proceeded to carry me out the door.

"I can walk you know." I informed him finding his actions all too cute and frustrating at the same time. Edward boomed with laugher that I could feel it vibrate against my bones, still his voice was soft and smooth as velvet.

"I know that very well Bella." Edward said as we came closer to Emmett's monster Jeep. "But why would I let you, when I much rather have you in my arms?" he asked and placed me in the passenger seat and quickly fastened my seat belts. I sighed giving up as he tightened the belts to hold me snugly in my seat then in a movement faster than I could blink in he was around the jeep and getting into the driver seat.

"Umm… how come we're taking this?" I asked feeling my nerves creep up the back of my spine. Edward flashed me a grin as the low roar of the engine ignited, and he placed the jeep into gear.

"Bella… have some faith in me." He said and leaned over and kissed my forehead with his cool lips. I gasped having forgotten to breath and nodded slowly and he laughed as he pulled out of the driveway. I watched him intently as he drove, quickly going around Forks and heading to the high way.

For a brief moment I thought we were heading to our meadow but he turned off onto another country road which proved me wrong. He played some music as we drove, I tried a few times to get some information out of him as to where we were going. But every time he would just smile and shake his head, refusing to give me information, after my fifth attempt I huffed and turned in my seat to watch the scenery as it rolled past.

After a while, which seemed forever to me, we turned onto a barely recognizable path that was rocky and had faded tire mark in the tall grass. I gripped the handle on the door and the edge of my seat as I was bounced around as the jeep climbed over the rough terrain. Edward seemed perfectly fine as he expertly steered the jeep down the road which if any human had be trying to drive on would definitely be a suicide run.

I closed my eyes feeling my stomach turn with nausea I rested my head against the window waiting for the bumpiness to stop. A very long ten minutes later the jeep came to a stop and I was finally able to open my eyes as I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. My eyes opened to see Edward's golden ones staring back at him with a grin on his face.

"No that wasn't so bad." He said as she pulled my buckles apart and extracted me from my seat. I groaned and rolled my eyes at this comment.

"Of course it was easy for you." I mumbled and looked around, the 'road' we were on had come to an end and now we were surrounded by thick forest.

"This doesn't seem like much." I commented lowly and I heard Edward chuckle as he placed her arms around me and pulled me close.

"Of course we're not there yet." He said and tapped the end of my nose with one of his long and perfect fingers. I sighed dramatically and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Why does it always involve some walking?" I asked and lifted my head to look up at the sky. Edward laughed again and pressed his lips to the hollow of my neck and I shivered against him with a smile.

"Would you like me to carry you then?" he asked politely. I sighed and shook my head stubbornly.

"No, I can walk myself." I said and looked to him waiting for him to point the way.

"Don't worry Bella it's not that far." He told me and I nodded slowly and took my hand and led me off into the forest. He pushed back the branches and soon found myself on and old and worn trail that obviously hadn't been used in a while.

It was only about five minutes into the walk that I started to feel a pain in my chest, like when you run too much but of course I never really got many changes to feel this since I always fell when I ran. I felt suddenly really tired and wanted to stop for a moment and see if that would make me feel better.

Edward seemed to notice this and turned to me suddenly and looked at me. I saw concern flash through his eyes and his eyes narrowed as he looked at me. He pulled me close to him and place a hand on the side of my throat and I knew he could hear my heart racing.

"Bella please don't push yourself… are you feeling okay?" he asked softly staring into my eyes.

"I'm just a bit tired… I don't know why…" I replied slightly out of breath. Edward shook his head and lifted me for the second time that day into his arms. I leaned my head against the front of his shoulder and relaxed in his arms. Edward held me close to him as he started to pick up speed and I allowed my eyes to close feeling very tired. In was a matter of seconds before he came to a stop and moved to place me down, I opened my eyes and stared at him before he placed his hands over my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked him in a low voice as I felt him guide me forward. My hands instinctively went forward to make sure I wouldn't walk right into anything. Edward laughed and kissed my ear lightly, "Isabella Swan… I would never let you hit anything. Trust me." He whispered into my ear.

Slowly we came to a stop and he pushed me to sit down, I slowly did and felt something soft beneath me, I knew it wasn't grass, or dirt. Just as I was about to reach down to figure out what was beneath me Edward lifted his hands while saying, "Okay now look."

I was amazed by what I saw before me, a lush green field surrounded us and reminded me of our meadow, but about ten feet in front of me was a small lake, and a large waterfall. I was sitting on a warm and very soft picnic blanket and a basket was sitting before me. I turned and looked to Edward my mouth hanging open as I was lost for words.

Edward laughed and moved into sit beside me, he leaned over and pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead. "I knew you'd like it." He told me and I couldn't help big smile brightly.

"Your right… I love it. How did you-" I said but he interrupted my question seeming to know that it was coming.

"Jasper and Alice came here just before we did and set this up." He explained and I just nodded silently and peered curiously at the basket. Edward saw where my attention was directed and picked up the basket and opened it before me. Inside was my favourite type of sandwich, a small bag of chips and apple and extra snacks and drinks to go along. All the Cullens had gotten use to my human needs but were a little too prepared for them. Esme now kept enough food in the kitchen to feed my entire gym class and would prepare me meals big enough for a small family. I smiled knowing Esme had put her time into making this but also for Alice and Jasper helping to make this happen. And I'm sure the others had helped out in some way or another.

"I guess I'll have to thank everyone once we get back." I said and my stomach growled lowly and Edward laughed again.

"Okay, lunch time for the little human." He said and let go of me and started to pull out my food and place it before me. I was about to say something when Edward attention changed from my food to me, his eyes narrowed in a way that I knew something was wrong. He was staring at something very, very hard.

"What?" I asked worried I had something on me. He reached his hands out and gently even more gently than he usually was with me and lifted my arm. I glanced down and saw a very distinct hand mark appearing just under the rim of my sleeve and I narrowed my eyes as well. I remembered Edward lifting me earlier but not hard enough to cause a bruise like this.

"Bella… what is this?" Edward asked now very serious and worried. My eyes were wild as I looked back up to him unsure of where the bruise came from.

"I don't-" I started to tell him with a sudden throbbing pain came to my head and I felt my weight leave my body as I fell backwards. The last things I heard before being submerged into a world of darkness was the distant echoing of Edward's voice calling me name.

* * *

Hehehehe and cliffy! Anyways I promise (I swear!) that I'll update sooner. Oh way it's just starting to get interesting, so much to write! Anyways please review!


	4. Waking Up

YAY! I'm so happy I got reviews on the last chapter and finally you all get to find out what been happening to Bella... well sort of... But anyways thank you to everyone who reviewd and please keep on reviewing. I had some tough time writing this to make it long and good enough to make all my readers happy. So please read on and enjoy!

* * *

Midnight Flower

Part 3 – Waking Up

* * *

I slowly woke up hearing a beeping in the background, the strong scent of bleach hit my nose first. It took a moment for my eyes to open seeing the stark white ceiling above me a slowly began to realise where I was immediately. I sighed slightly as I looked around and instantly I felt a pair of ice cold hands grasp mine tightly. My eyes feel on Edward who had a chair propped up to the edge of my bed and was leaning in very close to me. I smiled to him and he seemed to be relieved.

I tried to remember what had happened, the last thing I remember was sitting on the blanket with Edward then nothing. I wondered if Victoria had come and tried to attack me but I knew I would have remembered something like that.

"What happened?" I asked Edward as I grasped his hand tightly happy to see him. Edward's expression dropped and I felt my heart skip a beat, not in the way it does when he is close or when he kisses me, but in fear. He sighed and ran his fingers over the back of my hand as he remained quiet which just made me worry even more.

"What happened Edward." I repeated the question again my voice cracked slightly in worry and fear. It wasn't like him to hide something like this or avoid the question like this. Edward moved his eyes away from mine and I sat up quickly but he turns back and made me lie down.

"Bella… I'm not sure…" he said to me and I looked to him shocked.

"They are still running some tests Carlisle just left a few minutes ago to go get the results." He told me quickly seeming to know that I would have pressed for the reason why I was now in the Forks Memorial Hospital.

I settled down but only a bit, the look on Edwards face didn't disappear and I knew there was an equal look of worry on my face. I began to wonder what was wrong with me, what danger or crutch life would through at my next.

"Where is everyone?" I asked knowing that by now the other Cullens would have found out about what had happened. I even wondered if Charlie knew about what was going on, and what had happened.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and even Rosalie are waiting in the lobby. Carlisle didn't want you to get overexcited by seeing everyone when you first wake up." Edward explained and I was surprised to here that Rosalie was here too even though she wasn't fond of me.

"What about Charlie?" I asked remembering the look on his face the day I had left him after he found out about my motorcycle. I wondered what he must have thought happened to me, would he think Edward did something to me?

"We thought it best to wait until we knew what happened and why." He answered but I wondered if there was another reason for not calling Charlie yet. I nodded mutely and sighed feeling a small headache come on but I shook my head lightly to shake it off.

"What happened…. I mean after I passed out." I asked and looked to Edward moving in closer to him and inhaled his scent which made me calm down a bit. He sighed slightly as he looked to me and seemed to be thinking deeply.

"You really scared me…" Edward admitted after a long minute in a low voice that grabbed my full attention. "When you fainted… it scared me I never felt more powerless you weren't waking up at all. I ran you back to the jeep and Alice showed up with Jasper… she had seen what had happened but only once it was too late to warn us." Edward explained his eyes had been lowered as she stared at my hand each he held in his. I sighed knowing I had made him worry like that, of how he must have felt bringing me back here.

"And that's not the worst of it…" Edward added in and lifted the sleeve of my hospital gown to reveal bruises on my arms which hadn't been there yesterday. My eyes widened as I stared at them, sure I tripped and feel and was as clumsy as ever but never enough to do this much damage,

"There's more… all over your body…" He admitted and I lifted the blanket and could see more doting up my legs. I felt her heart pick up pace and the heart monitor beeped loudly with my hearts change in pace. Edward gripped my hand bring my attention back to him, he sighed and lifted one of his pale hands and brushed back some of my hair.

"What's happening to me?" I asked feeling the tears of fear creeping into my eyes. Edward seemed to flinch seeing my tears and leaned in and gently kissed me.

"I don't know… but I would do anything to fix it." He admitted lowly to me I was about to say something else when Carlisle came in and looked at us. He seemed to have a very serious look on his face, he made a nod to Edward and he nodded back quickly then turned back to me.

"I'll be right back okay Bella." He told me softly and I weakly nodded. I really didn't want him to go, I was so scared knowing Carlisle probably had the test results. Edward moved quickly to the door and stepped outside with him father. The door closed with a soft click, I didn't handle the suspense well. My hands clench the thin hospital blanket tightly and twisted it as I looked to the window out at the overcast sky.

The minutes they were talking seemed like hours and I felt myself become more nervous with every one that passed. I couldn't hear the murmuring of Edward's and Carlisle's voices anymore and I wondered where they had gone. Was it that bad or was it something else that I didn't know about, either way it didn't make me any calmer.

I began to think about the past few days, the other day in gym I had suddenly become light-headed and tired like I had when me and Edward were walking earlier. I had also noticed and only because Edward pointed this out that I had been eating less in the past few days. I clearly remembered that morning when I only ate one piece of toast, at first I thought nothing. I closed my eyes thinking back to that day.

* * *

I grabbed the toast from the toaster as it popped out and placed it on my plate and lazily spread some butter over it. I was constantly aware of Edward's piercing stare on my back, ever since we had come home from Italy he had barely left me alone, not that he didn't do that before, but not if did it more. He even insisted to stand outside the bathroom when I used it as long as Charlie wasn't around to see him.

I turned back to the table seeing Edward easily leaning back in his chair and watching me with his intent gold eyes. I sat down in the chair beside him and started to nibble my breakfast. He started to lean in and placed his hand on my cheek as I was chewing and smiled his crooked smile at me. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I placed what was left of my toast down on my plate.

Edward looked from me to my plate but my eyes stayed on him. I saw his brows furrow and he looked back to me I was confused by his look, wondering what I had done to make him have that look on his face.

"Bella you barely ate." Edward pointed out and I looked down seeing at least one fourth of my toast laying discarded on my plate. I started down at it I had never thought about it before and raised my eyes back to his the question I wanted to ask seemed to have been in my eyes since Edwards sighed and shook his head.

"No… It's not just today. He past few days you haven't eaten much and everyday…" He said and paused for a moment seeming to consider what he was going to say.

"Everyday… I've been seeing you eat less and less." He continued and his thumb absently stroked my cheek, I looked down not having had noticed this but knew Edward was probably right.

"Bella… is something the matter?" he asked and becoming more serious as worry entered his voice. I looked back up at his and looked at his golden eyes which were rippling with worry that matched his tone.

"I'm fine… really I am." I assured him and Edward nodded not saying anything else about it since then.

* * *

Bella opened her eyes and wondered if that had to do with anything that had happened, or maybe I was just getting over worried about it. It was another two minutes before the door opened and my head snapped to see Carlisle re-enter Edward trailing along beside him with a very sullen look on his face as his eyes came to meet mine. Carlisle came to the side of my bed and smiled to me warmly but it didn't comfort me or calm me down any.

"How are you feeling Bella?" he asked politely as Edward returned to his chair beside my bedside and took my hand into his hand and leaned over and kissed my forehead, he held the kiss there for a long moment unlike what he normally did.

"I'm okay… I just want to know what happened." I said and looked between Carlisle and Edward the same worried look spread across my face. Edward sucked in a breath as he turned his eyes to look at Carlisle and I now knew something was very, very wrong.

Carlisle's expression changed into one of sadness, I could see the pain and I knew it was bad and he probably didn't want to tell me. But I needed to know what was happening to me.

Carlisle became more serious realizing that I would keep asking what was wrong with me until he did tell me. He sighed and nodded and glanced to Edward who gripping my hand even tighter, I gripped his hand back as I forced myself to breathe in.

"Bella before I tell you I called Charlie a few minutes ago, I felt that he should be here too." He told me and I was surprised, I wasn't so sure what would happen if Charlie came now but I knew it was probably the right thing to do. But I also realised that what Carlisle has to say is so serious that he would want to bring Charlie here knowing the fight we had, had.

Only seconds after he had told me the my father was coming that the door burst open and a pale faced Charlie came into the room. His eyes fell of me instantly and he rushed over to my beside, walking past Carlisle to stand on the other side of my bed.

"Oh Bella." He said and leaned down and hugged me tightly, I let go of Edward's hand for a brief second and hugged him back. I had seen the shimmer in Charlie's eyes that told me he was ready to cry, it was a moment before he let me go. He smiled to me and I knew I had probably been forgiven for our fight the other day, his eyes then turned to Edward and I felt my stomach tense wondering what he would say.

"Edward…" he stated, Edward looked at him waiting as well to hear what Charlie would say ever though he could read his thoughts and know what Charlie wanted to say.

"Thank you… for taking care or her." Charlie said and I looked to Carlisle and smiled knowing it would have been him that told Charlie that it was Edward how had brought me in and taken care of me.

Edward nodded with a smile, "I always will." He said after, and then Carlisle coughed to get our attention. My stomach clenched again and Edward re-took my hand into his and gave it a reassuring squeeze I looked to him and saw his eyes filled with endless sadness and despair and I wished that I could take it all away.

"Now… when Edward brought you in Bella it gave us all a scare. It was hard to tell exactly what was wrong since you had never shown signs that something was wrong, or at least nothing major that would have set off any warning signs until today." Carlisle started and gripped the clipboard in his hands and I bit the inside of my lip to try and keep myself as calm as I could.

"I ran quite a few blood tests to try and get an idea of what was wrong with you… but I even wasn't ready for what the tests said." Carlisle said and paused his eyes staring into mine and then he continued,

"Bella I'm very sorry to tell you this… but you have leukemia." And that was when my world came to a stop.

* * *

Guess some of you weren't expecting that! And if you were then you guys deserve a pat on the back, so please review and I'll be able to get the next chapter up. 


	5. Diagnosis

Oh my god thank you everyone who reviewed, You made me all so happy but now I expect even MORE reviews for this chapter. I was so excited to right this chaper and I'm ven more excited for the next, oh the tension beginings! (Laugh evily) Anyway continue on and enjoy!

* * *

Midnight Flower

Part 4 – Diagnosis

* * *

I couldn't move, I couldn't even think anymore. Carlisle's words echoed through my mind, Leukemia, was all I could think about. I had heard about the cancer, it attacked your own blood and made you sick. I felt Charlie beside me take the news like a blow to his stomach, he bent forward and his body shook ever so slightly, and I knew he was crying. Once I had regained the ability to move I moved my eyes to look at Edward, and the look I saw on his face hurt me even more that Carlisle's diagnosis.

His face was shifted into a look of pain and sadness, but even more than I had seen before when he held me after my encounter with James. It was something I wish I never had to see it cause the very core of me to twist painfully in my chest.

"Bella…" He said trying to get my attention and I nodded my head still looking at Edward for a few seconds longer before turning my head to him, slightly relieved that I didn't have to look at the expression on my beloved Greek god any longer.

"Now… from what the tests show is that you've had this for a very long time. This is probably why you have always been so pale, even when you were living in Phoenix. Unfortunately…." Carlisle started and paused and I knew that this was hard for him to tell me all this, Carlisle had become a father to me and I knew he felt the same about me.

"Since we only caught it now it's become very advance…. It's had time to grow…" he continued seeming to have a tough time to bring himself to tell me this.

I seemed to realise all in that moment what was happening, the way Edward looked when he walked back into the room, the way Carlisle was talking, even why he called Charlie. I looked to Edward who the entire time had his eyes fixed on me and I knew what Carlisle was trying to say.

"How long do I have?" I asked still looking at Edward and I saw him flinch when I asked how much longer I would be alive for. Charlie gasped shocked that I asked this but I didn't look at him, I couldn't bring myself too. I looked to Carlisle and he sighed sadly as he watched me with his gold stare.

"With treatment… a year at most…." He said and I nodded and opened my mouth to ask the next question but he was already with the answer.

"Without treatment….. Three months…." He said and looked down sadly and I closed my eyes the tears finally came I finally was faced with death. And this time it was going to take me, and there was nothing I or the Cullens could do about it.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaimed grabbing my mouth hand and I opened my eyes to look at him. "We can do the treatment and maybe…" he started and I could see the false hope in his eyes.

"Dad…" I started and he suddenly went quiet and waited for me to continue. "Can I be alone with Edward for a moment?" I asked softly. Charlie seemed shocked with my request but his face softened and he nodded slowly.

"Of course." He said and he got up and left with Carlisle who mentioned to him about different options as they walked out the door. When the door swung closed the room was quiet, as I stared at the wall in front of me. It took me a moment before I looked back to Edward.

"That's what Carlisle wanted to tell you…" I said, and it wasn't a question. Silently Edward nodded and sighed as he leaned forward and kissed me, this one was harder then normal his lips pulled mine open and his cool tongue came and touched my lips lightly. Before I could respond he pulled away and leaned his forward against my chest and his body started to rack with dry sobs.

My tears started to burst out but they feel down my cheeks with some silence except for the occasion hiccup, it was a few moments before Edward pulled back and looked to me. His hands came up and placed themselves on either side of my face.

"Bella there are treatments… and we can find a donor…. It will work out okay?" he said to me with a few sobs as I looked to him my eyes filled with tears and my cheeks soaked with them.

"Edward…" I said and burst into a new wave of tears Edward came in close and circled his arms around me being careful of my IV's. I cried for a few minutes and only was able to stop when Charlie and Carlisle came back into the room. I pulled back from Edward a bit and watched them. Charlie re-took his seat on the other side of my bed and Carlisle came and stood by Edward.

"Now Bella, I talked with Charlie about treatment options. For you there is Chemo and Radiation." He explained slowly and glanced to Charlie then Edward. "You will also be put on a list for a bone marrow transplant but the list is long, so you will need to take the treatment to get a better chance of finding a match." He explained, I knew he wanted to add 'In time.' To the end of that sentence but he didn't for Charlie's sake.

"You'll need to really think about this but if we can we will start you on treatment as soon as possible." He finished and I looked to my two loved ones sitting on either side of me as I thought about it.

Taking the treatment would allow me more time, with Charlie, René, the Cullens and Edward. I thought back to when I was younger and my 'Aunt', who was really my mom's best friend but I called her my aunt anyways, was diagnosised with cancer. She had agreed to the treatment which would prolong her life by a few months, I remembering going to see her in the hospital how weak she was from the Chemo and how much pain it brought her.

I remembered asking René why the treatment brought her so much pain, and she had said to me that she wanted to live just a bit longer. I then remember asking my aunt if living was worth the pain and she secretly told me that it wasn't.

I looked to Edward knowing that what he would want me to do, want me to live just a little bit longer. I looked to Charlie knowing he would want me to fight and hope for a miracle to come and save me. I sighed and looked down at my knees and shook my head before looking back up, tears once again in my eyes and flowing smoothly down my cheeks.

"I don't want the treatment." I announced and closed my eyes waiting for the objections.

"Bella!" Charlie cried first with shock clear in his voice.

"No!" Edward yelled jumping to his feet his hand gripping mine. I clenched my eyes knowing this decision would bring them pain but it was the only choice I could make.

"We can fight this Bella!" Charlie insisted and I shook my head slowly.

"No I can't… Carlisle already said it was too late and even with the treatment… it won't save me…" I said softly trying to hold back my sobs.

"Bella please…" Edward begged, it felt like someone had stabbed a clever into my stomach and was twisting it around to hear the sound of despair in Edward's voice.

"I can't…. if I'm going to die… I want to die peacefully… I don't want the treatment if all it will do is make me live a few more months and agony." I explained wishing in my mind that this was all just a dream and that I would wake up any minute back In Edward's room, and see him smile at me, make fun of me for talking in my sleep.

"Bella… no…" Edward said but and turned my head even more down as the sobs came back and my body shook desperately I just wanted to die right then and there just to escape the pain I felt right then and there.

I heard Carlisle pulled them both Charlie and Edward out of the room with much debate from the both of them and once they were gone he came and sat in Edward's chair and waited for me to stop crying. He was patient, more patient than I thought anyone could be until I finally was able to sit back up and look to him.

"Bella… you understand what will happen now…" he said to me and I nodded slowly.

"I can change you in a few months…. If that's what you really want…" he continued, and I thought for a moment.

"I want Edward to do it… if he wants too at all… if he doesn't want me in his life like that I understand…. But I won't take the treatment." I said and felt the invisible clever dig itself deeper into me and my heart begin to break once again.

"I understand." Was all he said as he stood up and the door flew open as Alice rushed in, all I could see was a blur of white and black as she came to my bed as she hugged me tightly.

"Oh Bella… I'm sorry I didn't see." She told me her voice strained and high, her eyes seemed to shine as if there were tears in them. Emmett came up behind her along with Jasper, Emmett looked to me and as strong and tough I knew him to be I saw the same look of sadness in his eyes. Jasper too seemed more sad than I had ever seen before he also stood close, closer then he had since the incident on my last birthday which seemed would in fact be my last birthday.

Rosalie lingered but her expression matched the other and I knew she would cry if she could. I turned and looked back to Alice, just behind her I could see Carlisle talking to Esme, I figured he was tell her of my choice, and for a moment I wondered where Edward was.

"That's okay Alice." I said forcing a smile on and she hugged me again. Everyone found a seat and looked to me asking the occasional question of how I was or if they could get me anything. Esme came in finally and hugged me like Alice had done, I now knew that Esme knew what my choice was.

"Oh Bella dear, tell me if there is anything I can do for you." She told me and I heard the meaning behind that, I nodded slowly trying to force myself not to cry.

Everyone turned as Edward came in and he came and took his seat again and looked to everyone who all looked away from him and I became worried wondering what was going on.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked out loud and looked to Carlisle. Everyone's eyes moved to him as he sighed again.

"He fainted… after I told him about your… choice." He said and I felt Edward tense up beside me. I looked to him and then everyone else wondering what was going on with them.

"What do you mean her choice?" Edward asked his voice firm as he started at Carlisle and then turned his eyes to me. I then realised he was the only one that didn't know that I had decided to not take the treatment. I saw Carlisle was about to speak when I cut him off, not wanting Edward to hear it from anyone else but me, that what he deserved at least.

"Edward…." I said softly, in an instant the rest of the Cullen family became unnaturally still and silent even for them. Edward stared at me for a brief second before taking my hand into his.

"Yes Bella?" he asked politely and I could see his love for me in his eyes and it made me feel horrible for what I was about to say to him. I gripped his hand tightly and sighed, I closed my eyes for a brief second and looked to him and opened my mouth.

"I told Carlisle I don't want the treatment."

* * *

Oh you got to love Edward, now you may be wondering why he couldn't just read everyone's minds and know what was going on. Well they all blocked out Edward from hearing that because they didn't want him to find out from them. Oh I'm really excited so review and you shall be rewarded with chapters!


	6. Giving up

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update I've been so swamped with school, work and now competitive cheerleading. But I've done it I finally finish chapter five. I'm so happy I could cry! And I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and i know there was some confusion about what happened. I considered doing a chapter from Edwards point of view so you could understand what he was thinking but I didn;t want to distrupt my rythm so I didn't and probably won't. So just so everyone knows that even though Bella said she didn't want the treatment the first time Edward and Charlie couldn't believe that she would acutaly not do the treatment. So Edward thought that when they left the room for Carlisle could talk to Bella that he was going to convince her to do the treatment. But he found out later that she wasn't going to.

So i hope that clears that up so go on and find out how Edward reacts. It was so hard to write this chapter so you all better enjoy it!

* * *

Midnight Flower

Part 5 – Giving up

* * *

Edward of course reacted to my choice, he stared at me for a few brief seconds as if I hadn't said anything at all then he flew to his feet his eyes more angry than I've ever seen them. "NO!" he cried the anger mixing with despair as he looked down to me. I wasn't able to look at him any longer and I looked down to my lap.

"No, No, No! Please Bella!" he said grabbing one of my hands and holding it to him. I still refused to look at him.

"We'll fight this… please don't give up." He begged and I still did nothing. I could hear the quick murmur among the other Cullens and before I knew it they had left leaving me and Edward alone. I stayed quiet and looked to the window out at a rare sunny day, though there were still clouds looming here and there. He remained quite his hands still holding mine tightly.

"Bella…" he murmured in pain and I felt my heart shatter knowing I caused him that pain. I finally turned my eyes to meet his and sighed seeing his face twisted into a face full of pain and torment. I wanted to cry but I was so emotionally exhausted I wasn't sure I would be able to.

"Bella take the treatment… we'll find a way I promise." He said desperate for me not to give in to the leukemia. I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment and then placed my other hand on top of his.

"Edward… you're asking me to live but to suffer every minute. I want to live I want to be with you forever but I can't spend my time in pain just to die anyway." I said my voice cracking a few times as I spoke. "If there was a chance that the treatment would get rid of this then I would, I would fight tooth and nail. I don't have a choice… I die either way." I said softly a few tears escaped my eyes.

"Bella…" he started but I shook my head and closed my eyes as if to block out his pleas.

"No Edward…please don't ask me." I said and he closed his mouth and bowed his head in defeat. He bought my hand to his face and placed my hand against his cold cheek. He kissed my hand and held it to him, and I watched him knowing he was in as much pain as I was if not more. After a while and more tears from me he stood up and kissed my forehead and left without a word. More tears came as he left and Alice rushed into the room and to my bedside.

Seeing my state she sat at the edge of my bed and pulled me close to her and let me cry soothing me as she did. I just kept crying hearing other people coming in and talking to me or maybe Alice then leaving quickly. Once my tears finally ran out Alice let go of me, and rather large wet spot was now on the front of her shirt.

"Shhh… It'll be okay…. Just sleep." She told me softly and though I was tired and just needed to talk.

"He's… mad at me isn't he?" I said through a few sniffs and Alice passed me a kleenex box, taking one and tried to dry my face from the salty tears.

"No. I don't think so, He's mad at himself. Unlike James, Victoria or the Voltari, he knows he can't protect you from this." Alice said and sat down in Edward's chair by my side. I nodded mutely using another kleenex to blow my nose.

"Although I'm surprised you haven't asked him to change you. He would since your going to die anyways." Alice mused and I looked to her then down again.

"Because it's his choice, I want him to change me. But if he won't change me because I'm going to die then that means he really doesn't want me to be a vampire…" I said and looked to her again. "I've accepted that, just like I've accepted I'm going to die soon. That I won't be with Edward anymore." I admitted sadly and Alice stared at me shocked into silence. After a moment he face went blank and she nodded slowly.

"Sleep now Bella." She told me softly and I nodded laying back on the pillows and letting the darkness of sleep take over.

I woke up some time later my body felt stiff from the hospital bed, I didn't open my eyes not wanting to face reality yet. I just wanted to sleep again, then at least I couldn't feel my heart crumbling to pieces. It was then I heard two voices, both very familiar to me. But it took me a moment to finally realise who they were.

"I can't believe you! Leaving her when she needs you the most!" Alice shouted more angry than I had ever heard her before.

"Alice… What could I have done? She's made it obvious she doesn't want the treatment." Came the voice of my angel, my only love, my Edward. His voice sounds the exact same as when he left, desperate and heart broken. I heard Alice sigh as growled angrily at him.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! She is the one that is dieing! She doesn't need you to be sad because she chose to be brave and save herself the pain of treatment and causing you pain to watch her suffer like that!" Alice shouted at him and felt guilty for what I had done not only to Edward but to everyone else as well. How much pain had I caused them? How much trouble did I bring into their lives?

"And you want to know what's worse?" she asked him rhetorically and I heard Edward wince slightly obviously knowing what was about to come.

"She won't even ask any of us to change her! She wants to die! How does that make you feel, she'd rather die than ask you again to change her. She only wants you! Bella will only change so long as she knows you want her? How does she feel that now that she is dieing with no other way out, you can't change her? If I were her I'd be thinking you don't want her! Do you Edward?" Alice screamed at him and felt more whimpers come from within the back of my throat I knew it was mean how Alice was confronting him. No one should have to do that, to him to bring him more pain.

"Alice… please…" he begged, I could hear his dry sobs now and I knew he was crying. Alice ignored what he said and continued.

"She's completely given up Edward. She knows how easy it would be for us to save her but she won't ask for it. Bella… she is my sister… and I have to loose her because of you. So unless your going to stick it out with her and not leave her side because of your pain remember that Bella's is so much worse. Unless you can do that I won't let you near her. I won't let her get hurt anymore than she is." Alice said and I felt myself gasp I finally opened my eyes and could see their shadows standing outside my door.

"I'll stay with her Alice… I'm not going to let her go through this alone. You should know that. I love her with everything I have, I just can't loose her…" he said sounding more sure than before. I smiled slightly hearing his declaration of love for me made me feel a bit better. I didn't know that I had been leaning against the bed adjustment as suddenly the back of my bed which was propped up fell back flat with a loud crash of metal.

In an instant Edward was in my room and at my side looking down at me. I stared up at him and he smiled slightly and shook his head. "Oh clumsy Bella." He said and fixed my bed so it was back into the right position. I smiled to him slightly and looked to the door seeing if Alice was there, but I found she had left.

"You heard us didn't you?" he asked softly and at down in his chair once again bringing my eyes back to look at him. I bit my lip feeling guilty that I had listened in on them, but I nodded slowly. Edward seemed to be debating on what to say next but I reached out and touched his cool cheek.

"Let's just forget about that." I said softly and Edward looked at my surprised that I just wanted to dismiss that entire conversation which had been about me. Before Edward could say anything Charlie came into the room and depressed look on his face and I knew that he had heard the news about my decision.

"Hi Dad." I said looking to him with a smile, he nodded and came over to me with a smile. He leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Bells… I just want you to know I'll be here with you no matter what." He told me and I nodded slowly.

"I know… and thanks Dad." I said as new tears came to me eyes realising that I would be leaving him forever. No more making dinners or ordering pizza over a baseball game, I'd be leaving him alone.

"I called your mother. She'll be coming in as soon as she came and she and Phil will be staying here the whole time." He said choosing his words carefully. I knew what he meant thought my Renee and Phil would be staying in Forks until my death.

"Thanks Dad." I said and then looked between them both. It was getting late and I knew visiting hours must come to an end at some point though Edward would stay anyways.

"I'm tired… I think I'll just get some more sleep." I said and Charlie nodded slowly.

"I'm just going to get some coffee." Charlie said and looked to Edward this time not with anger or silent rage but with understanding like he use too before Edward left me. I lay back once more against the pillows and sighed.

"Sleep well. I'll still be here when you wake up." He said softly leaning in close and kissed my softly as I started to drift back into the comfort of sleep.

* * *

I cried when I wrote the fight between Alice and Edward I found it so hard to make Alice angry. I even had to write that fight about 4 different times before I got it the way i wanted it. Please, please, please review! 


	7. Promises

Oh my god, I haven't had any time to write this chapter. So much to do so little time. I'm actually in the works of writing two novels of my own and with any luck I'll be done them by the end of the summer. I have aterrible time keeping with stories but I think these will be great. Anyways I worked really hard on this chapter it was so siffucult to get it just right. So enjoy!

Midnight Flower

Part 6 – Pain

* * *

I woke up sometime in the early afternoon, it had been almost a week since I had heard Edward's and Alice's fight. Since then Edward had kept his promise to stay with me, he only ever 'left' when the nurse came to tell him visiting hours were over. But then would promptly come back to me within the next ten minutes. He would leave while I was asleep to hunt but stayed with me for every moment I was awake.

And everyday all the Cullen's would come to visit, sometimes all together or at different times. Alice usually came after school, not that she or the other Cullens needed to but did just to keep up appearances. Edward took a leave of absence from school but would do the homework, sometimes with me so I didn't feel so left out. Esme came by everyday around meal times, and usually brought some food with her. Over the past few months she had gotten quite good at cooking human food, I felt slightly bad that the need for that skill would be short lived.

Emmett and Jasper would normally come shortly after Alice, since Jasper needed to feed more to be able to come to the hospital to visit. After his second time when he had the unfortunate pleasure of running into a girl being rushed from the ER to surgery bleeding everywhere. Emmett, Edward and Carlisle had to hold him back and get him out of sight from human eyes, which I heard after was not an easy thing to do.

Routines began to form themselves in my days spent in the hospital the daily visits from the Cullens and Charlie, the nurses coming in and out giving me pain medication (which I was use to now), and checking up on me, flowed by effortlessly as if I'd been doing this for years.

It was the low beeping of my heart rate monitor that I heard first when I awoke this time. I groaned slightly as I tried to move but my body ached to do so. I managed to move myself up a bit when suddenly Edward moved to my side, he looked to me and I couldn't help but send him a weak grin. I whimpered slightly and collapsed back onto my bed. Edward sighed and shook his head trying to create a smile for me.

"Oh Bella… don't push yourself." He said and slipped his arms around me to lift me up into a sitting position. I smiled appreciatively to him and he kissed my forehead.

Over the past two weeks things had changed drastically, my health started to decline away each day and everyone could see it slowly but surely it became apparent to them. It first became noticed when I tried to walk to the bathroom a week ago and collapsed as soon as I stood up though Edward caught me, I still tired to walk but collapsed every time I stood by myself. Now going anywhere required help and a wheelchair.

Simple things also started to become increasingly difficult for me to do. Such as lifting objects that weight more than 5-10 pounds, Esme had brought me a laptop to try and keep myself occupied during the day and when she placed it in my hands I dropped it after my arms gave in. Also lifting my textbooks became nearly impossible, thought Edward thought I shouldn't worry too much over school work in my state. Not that I can blame him, I was marked for death now and was no longer required to complete high school.

My body's appearance also started to change. My skin, if possible, became paler, almost as pale as the Cullens. I also lost a ton of weight that I could now qualify as a supermodel, and fit into a size 2 or 1 dress now. More bruises appeared on my body from the simplest touches from others, my largest one I had was from when Angela had come to visit me and gave a big hug.

Edward's family now practically lived in the hospital along with me, though they did bring me outside food as much as they could, seeing as the hospital food tasted like rubber, (I preferred when Esme would bring me cookies she made). I also came to realise just how many flowers a person on their death bed receives. I kept as many of the flowers as I could in my hospital room, it made my room a bit more cheerful and smell so much better.

Rene and Phil had come down a few days ago to stay with me until I go. When she first came to see me call my mother could do was cry when she saw me in this state. Now she, Charlie and Phil would come and visit me everyday around 4:00 if not more. Rene would stay longer during the day to keep me company along with Edward.

Edward seemed to be different ever since the night of the argument between him and Alice. He didn't speak much to me unless I started the conversation, he spent a lot of time holding me and touching me. He was more careful than ever around me, he hesitated more and handled me as if I would break at the tiniest of touch. Our conversations were very deep now, also very long up to two or three hours each, we talked about everything we could think of.

Part of me wanted to talk about everything we hadn't talked about before, wanting to have that done before I die. I want to know all of him, bit the more we talked the more I realised that I didn't have enough time in this world to be able to talk about half the things I needed to talk to him about.

"Well I never started to play piano before-"

"You won't really go back to the Volturi, will you?" I asked suddenly interrupting as he told be a bit about his early vampire life. It was one of those days where we found ourselves alone in my hospital room to be able to talk about these things. Edward looked to me with his piercing gold eyes obviously thrown off by my question.

"I don't want you to go back to them and asked to be killed." I said not waiting his answer, since I already knew what it was.

"Bella..." Edward said reaching towards be to touch my face. Tears formed in my eyes, as she leaned my cheek into his palm.

"Promise me…" I begged my voice cracking as I spoke. He sighed and looked to me, I know I was asking a lot but I couldn't let him do that to himself.

"It's not that easy. You know what it's like for one of us to live without the other, I can't do it." He said as his face came closer to mine.

"Promise me… if nothing else you can do for me when I die promise me you'll stay. That… you will find happiness again…" I said holding back the sobs that were caught in my chest.

"Bella-"

"Please!" I cried out not wanting to hear him tell me what plans he already had for when I leave this world. He let out a sigh but I didn't know if it meant he was frustrated or giving in. His arms slowly went around me and pulled me up from my pillows and gently to his chest.

"Okay." He murmured into my hair as one of his granite hands stroke the back on my head.

"I promise I won't kill myself once you die." He murmured, I could hear the pain in his voice as he swore this to me but I felt too much relief wash through me to really notice. I closed my eyes and tears spilt out from a mixed feeling on pain and relief.

"Thanks you…" I said and held onto him as tight as I could, which by normal human standards wasn't tight at all.

* * *

Alice came into the room a few hours later right at the same time she always does. She smiled to me and then looked to Edward, but her eyes stayed there looking at him. I knew that they were having another silent conversation as turned again going back to the book in my lap giving them some privacy. I was quite use to it by now anyways.

Less than a moment later I heard Edward's frustrated sigh as he stood up. I looked up to him and he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on my head. With confusion written across my face I was just about to ask where he was going when he answered.

"I'll be back, I need to talk to Carlisle about something anyways." He said and turned to leave giving a nod to Alice. The room went quiet as he left then I turned to Alice a questioning look on my face.

"I had a vision that you wanted to talk to me." Alice answered knowing my confusion and I mouthed an 'oh'. I closed my book and placed it too the side as Alice took Edward's seat.

"Well I got Edward to promise me not to go to the Volturi." I admitted softly, a look of shock crossed Alice's face.

"Well… I just want you to make sure he keeps his promise okay?" I asked softly and reached for Alice's hand, and she gave it to me quickly as a sad smile crossed her face.

"Thank you Bella… and I solemnly promise to make sure he doesn't do that stunt ever again." She said and I gave her a sad smile as well.

"Thanks Alice." I whispered and Alice looked to the door.

"Their coming back now… I don't think he'll be happy." Alice said a frown forming across her perfect face and I looked between her and the door.

"Why is that?" I asked confused.

"Oh, you'll see." She said with a tinkling smile. As if right on queue Edward burst through the door very upset, his eyes wild with frustration and anger.

"Edward." I said flatly and he turned to me as Carlisle followed behind him. Alice lightly gripped my hand and then looked to her brother.

"You know we have too." Alice said and then Edward turned on his now furious.

"You knew!?" he yelled angrily and I frowned not likely that they were fighting about something I didn't know about in my presence.

"I saw it this morning." She answer curtly and Edward sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alice! What did you see?" I asked worried, Edward turned to me and in a flash was sitting on the edge of my bed holding my hand. He looked to me with a firm stare and I knew whatever it was, was serious. He sighed and opened his mouth a slowly said;

"The Quillete pack wants to come and see you."

* * *

Ahahahaha! Time to bring in the wolves! I though Jacob deserved some part in this fanfiction, so he will be showing up. I'm not a big JacobxBella fan... actually I don't ever want Jacob to end up with her. But he will be in this so I hope I don't crush some Jacob lovers dream but sorry. I actually cried writing the promise scnece between Bella and Edward. So emotional.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Love you all! 3


End file.
